crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
September 2017
Friday Version: v0.123 ;Labor Day Lunacy Weekend Event Features: * Added "Labor Day Lunacy" buff weekend event. * (PC) Achievements now have their own window, with some quality of life features ** See more achievements at a time, and check their progress at a glance. ** View your total bonuses from earned achievements. ** Switch quickly between all, earned, and in-progress achievements. * (PC) Stats also have a new window, which functions the same as the old panel. * (PC) The Achievements and Stats windows are accessible from a new combined tab on the bottom bar, as well as by the V and X keys, respectively. * (PC) A new Shop tab on the bottom bar provides access to the Shop, and lets you view current sales. * (PC) The Crafting and Options windows can now be opened using the C and O keys, respectively. * (PC) Formation Abilities that apply multiple global Gold buffs (such as Detective Kaine’s “A-hah!”) now display their current total in their tooltip. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed mouse wheel scrolling in Firefox 55. * (PC) Fixed a case where after a reset, you would still have all your gold and unlocked areas from the previous objective. * (PC) Fixed a case where the “Okay” and “Close” buttons of popups would overlap. * (PC) When Mindy copies “High Stamina”, the copied version’s maximum amount will now scale according to the strength of Mimic. * Mr. Boggins’ “Diversity Day” ability is now actually additive. * Fixed the "Try Everything" achievement from Summer Sabotage Tier 2 only needing 16,500 ribbons spent instead of the proper 33,000. * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.124 ;Cooling Down Weekend Event Features: * (PC) Pressing the Escape key will now close windows that have a close button. * (PC) The Missions window can now be opened with the M key. Fixes: * Fixed a gap in the progression of available heroes at high levels in Carousel, Tier 2. * (PC) Minor fixes to the new Stats/Achievements panel. Thursday Version: v0.125 ;Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge, Year 2! Features: * Updated the Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Willy the Weregoat: Reach area 300 without getting too buff. *** Recruit The Exchange Student: Survive The Exchange Student's fiery introductions all the way to area 300. *** Class Garden: Arnie forgot to water the cacti! Survive the prickly onslaught to area 400. *** Class Pets: Escort the class pets to area 450. *** Class Dismissed: School's out! And so are your Crusaders. Reach area 500. ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Educational Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. * (PC) Letter hotkeys will no longer trigger when the Control key is down (Command on MacOS) Fixes: * (PC) Fixed the Click-tastrophy talent not updating its cap when buying additional levels. * (PC) Fixed upgrade icons for benched heroes sometimes appearing to be disabled. Known Issues: * (PC) The Schoolyard Buffer achievement may not award properly in some cases. This will be fixed in an update on Friday. Friday Version: v0.126 ;Autumn's Inauguration Weekend Promo Features: * Added "Autumn's Inauguration" buff weekend event * (PC) Bat Billionaire’s abilities now show time remaining in their tooltips. Fixes: * Willy the Weregoat now has the "Supernatural" tag (to match Emo Werewolf) * The Exchange Student now has the "Animal" tag (to match other dragons) * Leerion the Royal Dwarf no longer has the "Human" tag (to match Milgrid) * (PC) The Sprint Mode timer is now more forgiving when the game stutters. * (PC) Fixed a case where the game would freeze when completing recipe missions. * (PC) Fixed Bat Billionaire's “Smart Investing” ability failing to trigger. * (PC) Fixed Click-o-rama clicking fewer times than expected. * (PC) Fixed a number of rare cases where chests, rubies, or idols could be lost. Friday Version: v0.127 ;Tier 2 11th Objectives + Bonus Idols Features: * Added Bonus Idols feature: ** The Bonus Idols feature can be unlocked for a given campaign's Free Play mode by completing the Tier 2 11th Objective in that campaign ** Completing additional Tier 2 11th Objectives increases the number of Bonus Idols dropped ** Bonus Idols have a chance to drop when you kill a boss for the first time in area 100+ of Free Plays in campaigns where the feature is unlocked ** The higher the area, the higher the number of Bonus Idols that can drop ** Bonus Idols are set aside until you reset and then are claimed all at once along with your normal idols * Added "Tier 2 Dominance" buff weekend event * (PC) Special buffs such as Sprint Mode and Idol Fatigue now have their own column in the buff display. Fixes: * Minor text fixes * (PC) The reset warning dialog will no longer cut off the breakdown of your earned idols. * (PC) Flash Sales in the shop panel will now show the appropriate chest type, instead of a Jeweled Chest * (PC) Fixed certain effects still being applied by sleeping Crusaders * (Mobile) Ilsa should no longer have 0 DPS when next to escorts in formation. See Also Category:News Archives